Lorsque deux mondes se rencontrent
by sirius-blacky
Summary: Harry se retrouve dans une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Quand il en ressort, rien n'est pareil, estil encore dans le Poudlard qu'il a toujours connu ?
1. Retenue et découvertes

**Lorsque deux mondes se rencontrent…**

Chapitre 1 : Retenue et découvertes…

Harry marchait lentement vers les cachots. Il n'en revenait pas : le premier jour de l'année et il arrivait à se faire punir ! Le matin, en cours, sa potion était bleu turquoise au lieu de bleu marine. Ainsi, Rogue lui avait donné la pire note, et lorsqu'il avait protesté, il lui avait mis une heure de colle. C'était bien du Rogue ça !

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit, comme une explosion, à l'angle du couloir. Il avança doucement, baguette à la main. Il vit alors tout le mur peint en bleu, tableaux y compris. A l'autre bout du couloir, une ombre partit en rigolant. Ce rire…Peeves ! Il commença à courir pour le rattraper, mais il s'arrêta et réfléchi. Peeves courrait en direction des cachots, s'il le suivait, Rogue le trouverait, l'accuserait, et se ferait un malin plaisir de le mettre en retenue pendant plusieurs semaines.

Il repartit dans l'autre sens, il trouverait bien une excuse pour son retard. Il entendit soudain un miaulement :

Miss Teigne ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Où est-tu ?

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Rusard ! Harry courut devant lui, empruntant plusieurs couloirs, prenant la première direction qu'il voyait. Alors qu'il commençait à s'essouffler, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Et il comprit pourquoi, il était bloqué ! Une impasse ! Il n'était jamais venu par ici et n'avais jamais vu cet endroit sur la carte du maraudeur - qu'il connaissait presque par cœur. Il fit demi-tour, mais entendit plusieurs miaulements qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il vit alors une porte. Il hésita et y entra, après tout, c'était sa seule chance. Il arriva dans une pièce carrée, aux murs moisis par endroits, et au papier peint déchiré. Il s'assit dans un coin et attendit.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps était passé, une heure, peut-être deux. Il se releva péniblement. Il remarqua alors quelque chose. Les murs de la pièce étaient propres, et le papier peint en parfait état. C'était pourtant impossible que quelqu'un soit passé, on l'aurait vu !

Il ressortit de la salle, imaginant déjà les hurlements de Rogue, et les trois ou quatre retenues qu'il recevrait en plus, pour son retard. Il essaya de retrouver son chemin, il ne savait même plus par où il était passé. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant plusieurs minutes, il se le rappela enfin. Il arriva près de la grande salle, les portes donnant sur le parc étaient ouvertes. Un magnifique soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu d'été, ne comportant pratiquement aucun nuage.

« Une seconde, il fait jour, pourtant, c'est le soir que Rogue m'a donné rendez-vous pour la retenue. C'est impossible que j'ai dormi pendant une nuit entière ! Il se passe quelque chose. »

Il décida d'aller vers les cachots. Il ne vit pas les dégâts que Peeves avait causés.

« C'est vraiment très bizarre ! »

Il croisa alors un élève :

Pourquoi tu va vers les cachots, le prof est pas là !

Harry commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter : d'abord la salle propre, le jour, plus aucune trace des taches sur le mur, et maintenant, le professeur de potion n'était plus là. Il se dit qu'il réfléchirai à ça plus tard, il avait envie de prendre l'air, après être resté dans ces couloirs et cette pièce sombres. Il s'assit sur un banc, près du lac. Il vit alors un garçon brun, aux cheveux aplatis sur sa tête. Il le regarda plusieurs minutes. Et alors il comprit !

Rogue ?

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'a à me regarder comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre ?

C'est pourtant ce que tu es Servilus, dit un garçon brun aux yeux gris qui venait d'arriver, accompagner par 3 autres garçons.

La ferme Black !

Ho Ho ! Mais on se rebelle on dirait ! Dit un autre garçon brun, lui aussi, mais plus petit et avec des lunettes.

Tu m'en croyais incapable, Potter ?

C'est juste que ça va faire 7 ans maintenant que tu ne répliques pas donc…

Donc on continue, finit Sirius

Non, arrêtez les gars, il vous a rien fait cette fois ! dit Remus (le sage !)

Ouai, c'est vrai, j'étais en train de parler à ce garçon, dit-il en se retournant…Mais…

Allons Servilus, le coupa Black, il n'y a personne ici ! Mais aujourd'hui on est de TRES bonne humeur alors on va te laisser partir, mais ne t'avise plus JAMAIS de nous répondre comme tu l'as fait !

Pff….souffla Rogue en s'éloignant.

Il n'avait pas rêver, il était sur d'avoir vu ce garçon, et il lui rappelait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait même très bien, mais qui ?

Harry courrait. Il ne pensait plus à rien ni à personne. C'est comme si sa tête était vide. Il y avait juste ce visage. Il lui ressemblait tant ! Ca y est, il avait compris, et il en était certain. Certain d'être revenu dans le passé. Mais comment, c'était le problème. Il n'avait pas supporté de voir son père en face de lui, et s'il le reconnaissait ? Si Rogue le reconnaissait ? Cela aurait-il des conséquences sur le futur, son vrai présent ? Pourrait-il retourner dans son époque, retrouver ses amis ? Tant de questions envahissaient à présent son cerveau ! Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Et l'arrivée d'une femme ne lui laissa pas plus de temps.

Dans le bureau de directeur !

Cette voix froide, ce regard sévère…

Professeur Mc…

Immédiatement, le coupa-t-elle, toujours aussi sèchement.

Il la suivit alors, parcourant les couloirs, et arrivant ensuite devant la gargouille. Après que le Professeur Mc Gonagall eu prononcé le mot de passe, la gargouille s'écarta, laissant place à un escalier. Harry monta, précédé par son (futur !) professeur. A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte, qu'une voix qui était loin d'être inconnu à Harry dit :

Alors comme cela, tu serais Harry Potter…

Harry rentra alors dans le bureau. Bureau qu'il connaissait bien. Un homme, ni trop âgé, ni trop jeune était assis dans une chaise. Il avait une barbe, et des lunettes en demi-lune que Harry reconnu vite.

Professeur Dumbledore ?

Oui, c'est bien moi, avec ans de moins que lorsque tu me connaissais. Tout d'abord je tiens à te dire que tu ne dois en aucun cas révéler ton identité. James Potter et Lily Evans ne doivent pas savoir que tu seras leur prochain enfant.

Professeur, comment savez-vous que Lily Evans sera ma mère. D'après ce que je sais, à l'époque où nous sommes, elle déteste mon père.

Il y a certains signes qui ne nous font jamais douter, Harry….dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Professeur, comment cela ce fait-il que je suis revenu dans le passé ?

Tu n'es pas revenu dans le passé. Tu dois savoir, qu'il existe plusieurs mondes qui existent à plusieurs époques. Il se trouve que tu as franchi la porte d'un autre monde, celui-ci.

Mais comment ? Je n'ai bu aucune potion, personne ne m'a jeté de sort !

Ce n'est pas une question de potion ou de sort. Il s'agit d'une porte, qui n'existe pas d'ordinaire, mais si une personne a besoin ou doit aller dans un autre monde, cette porte apparaît.

Mais je n'ai pas franchi de por…A moins que…Mais oui ! Je suis entré dans une pièce que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant ! Et une heure à près, tout était comme rajeuni ! Mais vous avez dit que c'était lorsqu'on devait ou lorsqu'on avait besoin d'y aller que l'autre monde apparaissait. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais venir ici !

Tu le sauras plus tard.

Est ce que je pourrais retourner dans mon monde ?

Bien sur, mais il faudra que la porte se montre une nouvelle fois. Maintenant que tu as compris tout cela, je dois te dire que comme personne ne doit savoir d'où tu viens, à partir de maintenant, tu es élève en 7° année, et élève de Gryffondor.

7° année…..

Oui Harry, le hasard fait bien les choses, tu es 7° année, ainsi que ton père et ta mère…


	2. Rencontre avec les Maraudeurs

Chapitre 2 : rencontre avec les maraudeurs

Pauvre Servilus ! S'exclama James, il ne sais plus ce qu'il dit ! Il s'imagine des choses ! Il n'y avait personne, et lui il dit qu'il y avait un garçon. La prochaine fois il va nous dire qu'il y a une forêt en plein désert !

Non, il y avait quelqu'un ! dit soudain Peter

Quoi ? Dirent les trois autres garçons en se retournant immédiatement vers Pettigrow.

Il y avait bien un garçon, mais il est parti dès que nous sommes arrivés. On aurait dit qu'il nous fuyait. Finit-il, laissant un silence pesant sur le reste du groupe.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! D'abord ils continuent de m'agresser et de m'insulter, mais non seulement ils me prennent pour un fou ! Mais qu'est ce que je leur ai fait bon sang ! Pff ! Tous les mêmes ces Gryffondor ! » Pensa Rogue.

Harry pris alors le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor, après que le professeur Dumbledore lui ait donné les dernières informations nécessaires. Il ne savait pas encore comment il réagirait lorsqu'il se retrouverait en face de son père et des autres maraudeurs. Il les croisera bien un jour, ils sont dans la même maison et en même année tous les cinq. Et sa mère, il n'y avait pas pensé, mais elle aussi il la croiserait. Si personne ne le reconnaissait pendant son « séjour » ici, il avait de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Après tout, il avait le visage de son père et les yeux de sa mère, et ils étaient tous les deux connus, alors il y avait de quoi avoir peur !

« Il faut que je m'invente un nouveau nom… »

Il arriva au portrait de la grosse dame.

« Et mince ! J'ai pas le mot de passe ! J'ai plus qu'à attendre là que quelqu'un veuille bien me croire quand je lui dirait que je suis à Gryffondor !»

Quelques heures plus tard

« Vous croyez qu'il dort ?

Hey ! Mais c'est celui qui était avec Rogue !

T'en es sur Queudver ?

Certain !

Vous croyez qu'il est à Gryffondor ?

Mmhh…

Arrête de parler si fort Patmol ! Tu vas le réveiller !

Et alors ! Il est pas 2 heures du mat' !

Hey ! Euh, désolé de te réveiller mais…

Hein ? dit Harry qui ne comprenait pas. Soudain, il se rappela, le mot de passe ! Il le cherchait lorsqu'il s'est endormi. Euh, non ce n'est pas grave.

T'es nouveau ?

Oui, et je n'ai pas reçu le mot de passe alors…

D'accord. Finit Remus. Le mot de passe c'est Fortuna Major (rien trouvé d'autre !)

Il entrèrent alors dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, rien n'avait changé (pour Harry).

Au fait, moi c'est Sirius Black, lui c'est James Potter, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

Harry

Est ce que tu connais déjà quelque sort ? demanda Remus

Oui…

Remus ! Il n'y a pas que les études dans la vie !

Je sais, je sais James, mais tu ferais bien de t'y mettes un peu si tu veux réussir tes ASPIC !

Mphh…

Laisse tomber Remus, ce n'est qu'un perturbateur, s'il finit l'année ici, se sera déjà bien !

Evans ! Il ne me semble pas que l'on t'est parlé !

Et moi non plus je ne t'ai pas parlé Potter ! dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Ho ! Allez James ! Oublies-là ! Elle ne pense qu'à nous rabaissez ! Y a plein d'autres filles qui veulent sortir avec toi ! Pourquoi t'es aussi têtu !

Je sais pas Sirius, mais je me sens pas bien avec les autres !

Parce que tu te sens bien quand elle t'insulte ?

Non mais, ho et puis, c'est pas grave ! Finit-il en partant en direction du dortoir.

Depuis la première année qu'il ne voit que cette fille ! dit Sirius à Harry. Mais elle ne l'entend pas comme ça ! Elle nous déteste ! Dès qu'elle entend le mot « maraudeur » c'est à peine si elle fait pas une crise ! Le seul qu'elle accepte c'est Remus.

Oui, et si James faisait moins de bêtises et était plus sérieux, il aurait peut-être une chance ! Maintenant c'est une question de volonté, rien d'autre !

Mais il ne va quand même pas se changer pour une fille Remus ! Et puis James sans bêtises, ce n'est plus James ! Elle n'a qu'à l'accepter comme il est !

Et ben vu comment c'est parti, ça va pas être demain !

On ne sait jamais ! Laissa échappé Harry

Quoi ?

Et bien, tout peut changer…

Mouais…C'est quoi cette cicatrice sur le front ? demanda alors Sirius.

Ha ça… C'est quand j'étais petit, je suis tombé, et elle n'est jamais parti.

Ok, pour en revenir au sujet, fait attention ici, les filles elles sont dures, mais dès qu'elles veulent sortir avec toi, elles deviennent hystériques à un point ! Et puis dès châtain aux yeux bleus comme toi, ça fait fureur !

Quoi ? Bleus ?

Ba oui, elles sont folles des yeux bleus !

Euh…désolé je dois vérifier quelques affaires…au fait, je ne sais pas où est mon dortoir….

Tu peux venir dans le notre, il reste un lit de libre.

Merci !

Harry monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. C'était impossible ! Les yeux bleus ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ! Il arriva enfin dans le dortoir, et y trouva James, assit sur le lit.

Ha, c'est toi.

Euh oui… Dit Harry, gêné de se retrouver tout seul avec son père. Où est la salle de bain ?

Par là-bas. Lui répondit James en lui indiquant une porte du doigt.

OK, merci.

Harry entra alors, il trouva un miroir et…mais qu'est ce qu'a raconté Sirius ? Il est toujours le même ! Brun, les cheveux autant ébouriffés, et toujours ses yeux vers émeraudes ! Il revient dans la chambre. James était parti. Il trouva sa malle posée aux pieds de son lit… « Etrange » se dit-il. Il décida de retourner voir le Professeur Dumbledore, Sirius n'avait jamais eu de problèmes de vue à sa connaissance. D'accord, s'est un maraudeur, mais se moquer de lui comme ça…et Remus n'a rien dit alors il préférait vérifier. Il redescendit dans la salle commune et prévint les 4 garçons qu'il devait régler quelque chose. Il ressortit de la salle et parcouru quelques couloirs avant d'arriver devant la gargouille, lorsque…

Ho ! C'est bien mon jour aujourd'hui avec les mots de passe ! Comment je vais faire maintenant ?

Tu me cherchais Harry ?

Dumbledore se dirigeait à présent vers lui.

Oui professeur, je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

Et bien je t'écoute.

Il se trouve que Sirius Black dit que je suis châtain aux yeux bleus alors que normalement…

Tu es brun aux yeux verts. Lorsque tu es venu me voir, je me suis aperçu que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Si jamais quelqu'un te voyait sous ton vrai visage, il te reconnaîtrait tout de suite. J'ai donc décidé de changer ton apparence, par question de sécurité.

D'accord, mais comment se fait-il que j'ai encore ma cicatrice ?

Il y a certains signes que même la plus puissante des magies n'efface pas Harry…

J'ai une dernière question, comment se fait-il que je me vois normalement ?

Seul toi et les personnes qui t'ont vu avant, sous ta vraie apparence peuvent te voir tel que tu es. C'est-à-dire, toi, moi et le professeur Mc Gonagall qui est au courant de l'histoire.

Euh…professeur, si quelqu'un m'a vu normalement, est ce qu'il me verra toujours pareil ?

Oui pourquoi ? Quelqu'un t'aurait-il vu ?

Et bien, c'est-à-dire que…oui…Severus Rogue…

Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…


	3. Secret gardé ?

Chapitre 3 : **Secret gardé... ?**

Professeur Mc Gonagall…

Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir professeur Dumbledore ?

Il se trouve que nous avons un problème en ce qui concerne Harry Potter. Severus Rogue l'aurait aperçu avant que le sort ne soit lancé. J'ai bien peur que si nous n'agissons pas et qu'il continu de le voir normalement, il le reconnaisse.

N'y aurait-il pas un autre sort ou une potion pour que cela change ?

Hélas non. Cependant, nous pouvons lui dire la vérité dès maintenant, et trouver un moyen pour qu'il ne le répète pas, c'est très risqué, mais c'est notre seule possibilité, il nous faut donc tenter cette chance.

Très bien professeur. Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher ?

Oui, merci.

Plus tard…

Severus Rogue ?

Oui ?

Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, bureau du professeur Dumbledore...

Professeur Dumbledore…dit un Severus qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là.

Mr Rogue, je vous ai fait venir, car nous avons un problème. Aujourd'hui vous avez sûrement croisé un élève que vous n'aviez jamais vu auparavant ?

Oui…dit-il alors qu'il comprenait de moins en moins.

Pouvez-vous me le décrire.

Et bien, c'est-à-dire que je l'ai vu un très court instant. Mais il me semble qu'il était brun, il avait des lunettes rondes, ses yeux étaient…je crois qu'ils étaient verts, mais je ne suis pas sur.

Très bien. Je vais maintenant vous dire quelque chose que vous ne devrez répéter à personne.  
Avez-vous bien compris ?

Oui

Cet élève viendrait du futur. Il s'appelle Harry Potter et est le fils de deux élèves qui sont à Poudlard : James Potter et Lily Evans.

Potter ! Potter avec Evans !

Mr Rogue, je vous prie de rester calme et de ne pas m'interrompre avant la fin. Je disais donc qu'il est le fils de Mr Potter et Melle Evans. Il ne faut donc pas le répéter. Je comprend que ceci vous surprenne car je suis au courant qu'à cette époque, ils ne sont pas très amis. Mais d'après ce que l'on sait, cela va changer. J'ai jeté un sort qui permet au jeune Potter de le faire changer d'apparence. Malgré cela, vous le verrez tel qu'il est car vous l'avez aperçu avant que le sortilège ne soit lancé. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas si les autres le voit autrement. Désormais nous sommes quatre à savoir cela : Harry, vous, le professeur Mc Gonagall et moi-même. Nous sommes quatre à connaître ce secret, et nous devons le rester. Si jamais j'apprenais que vous l'auriez dit à quelqu'un, même quelqu'un en qui vous avez une totale confiance, de graves sanctions pourraient être prises. Avez-vous des questions ?

Non professeur.

Très bien, vous pouvez retournez dans votre maison.

Harry était revenu depuis à peu près une heure et il parlait de Poudlard et des maraudeurs avec Remus, lorsque Sirius posa LA question :

Au fait, dit-il à Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que t'es venu à Poudlard ?

Et bien euh…c'est-à-dire que…

Et les gars ! Regardez ce que j'ai vu ! Y a Servilus qui vient de sortir du bureau de Dumbledore ! Si ça se trouve, il s'est fait renvoyé ! dit James

Sirius parti voir la carte du maraudeur pour vérifier. Cela fait, il se mit à imaginer toutes les sortes de punitions qu'aurait pu avoir Rogue, oubliant ainsi Harry.

« Et ben dit, j'ai eu chaud ! Merci papa ! » Se dit Harry.

Faudrait peut-être aller manger non ? dit Peter qui n'osait pas poser cette question, mais le fit quand même, son estomac devenant trop bruyant.

Combien de temps faudra-t-il te répéter Peter…qu'il n'y a pas que la nourriture dans la vie ? Dit Sirius, exaspéré.

Il y a aussi Lily Evans ! dit Remus, imitant James. Il eut donc le droit à un regard noir de ce dernier, il l'aurait même frappé, s'ils n'étaient pas amis…

Alors, on y va ? Répéta Peter qui trouvait que le sujet s'écartait du principal.

Oui…répondit Sirius, qui dit ceci pour être tranquille, plus que pour autre chose.

Tu viens Harry ?

Ils partirent donc tous les 5, quatre maraudeurs et un inconnu aux yeux de toute l'école. Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors, presque vide pour le moment.

Regardez qui est ce qui vient ! dit Sirius, les lèvres pincées, et le regard ne pouvant être plus sombre. Ces yeux suivaient une bande de jeunes, du même âge qu'eux environ, se déplaçant vers la table des Serpentards. Elle était composée d'un garçon, qui marchait en tête, blond, de deux autres garçons qui étaient juste derrière, et enfin d'un autre jeune homme en compagnie d'une jeune fille, qui les regardait du même regard que Sirius.

Malfoy et ses deux gardes du corps…dit James

Sans oublier ma chère cousine qui nous regarde d'un air tout à fait charmant, Continua Sirius.

C'est Lucius Malfoy, expliqua Remus à Harry, le pire sorcier qui puisse exister, il n'a rien d'autre à faire que d'embêter les premières années, en réalité ce n'est qu'un lâche, il n'est rien sans ses deux gorilles qui le suivent partout, ils sont plus idiots l'un que l'autre, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de frapper, ils savent comment faire. L'autre c'est Rodolphus Lestrange, même caractère que Malfoy, mais il n'a pas deux gardes du corps pour le protéger, alors il se contente de le suivre. Et la fille derrière, c'est la cousine de Sirius, à part leur nom de famille, ils n'ont rien en commun, elle s'appelle Bellatrix Black.

Harry ressentit une grande haine lorsqu'il entendit ce nom. Bellatrix Black, ou Lestrange, elle, elle qui avait osé le faire, comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir enlevé son parrain. Mais bon, il était revenu dans son époque, il fallait qu'il profite au maximum du temps qu'il pourrait passer avec lui –et son père- même si ceux-ci ne le savaient pas.

Chers élèves, dit Dumbledore, alors que le silence se faisait dans la grande salle, à présent pleine. J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, un bal aura lieu au nouvel an. Chaque garçon devra venir accompagné d'une cavalière. Pour ne pas trop encombrer la salle, il sera séparé en deux. Le 31 décembre au soir, les premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années seront accueillies ; et le 1 Janvier au soir, se sera le tour des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. A compter d'aujourd'hui, il vous reste donc un mois pour vous trouvez un ou une partenaire. Cela dit, que le dîner commence et bon appétit à tous !

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par des petits cris suraigus et des gloussements de la part des filles, et de mines renfrognées pour la plupart des garçons, sauf deux Gryffondor, un qui réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui, malgré que toute l'école connaisse déjà Sirius Black, et l'autre, qui s'imaginait déjà, dansant avec une jeune fille, rousse, portant le nom de Lily Evans. Quant à Peter, on se demandait s'il avait entendu la nouvelle, tout ce qu'il attendait c'est que les nombreux plats apparaissent, et lorsque cela se produit, il jeta dessus comme un rat affamé qui n'aurait pas mangé depuis des jours. Remus, lui, écouta attentivement la nouvelle, se demandant avec qui il pourrait y aller, mais la nouvelle ne le marquant sans plus. Les filles, elles, parlaient dans tous les sens. Lily Evans elle-même discutait avec son amie de qui elles pourraient inviter, elle évitait tout de même de poser son regard du côté des maraudeurs.

Lorsque le banquet fut fini, ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, parlèrent pendant quelques instants, et décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, à 5h 30.

Tu es sur que ça le fait ? Chuchota une voix

Mais oui ! C'est parfait !

Mais quand même, pour Lunard et Queudver d'accord, mais Harry, ça fait pas longtemps qu'il est là ! C'est pas sympa !

Depuis quand James Potter se préoccupe-t-il de savoir si quelque chose est bien ou pas ?

C'est pas ça mais j'aimerais pas qu'on me le fasse si j'étais nouveau.

C'est pas plutôt parce que t'as peur de la réaction de Evans ?

Pas du tout ! Dit James, se tournant aussitôt, mais Sirius eut le temps d'apercevoir quelques rougeurs sur le visage de son ami.

Ro ! Allez ! On a juste à dire à Harry de ne pas le répéter et voilà ! T'inquiètes pas pour ta « Lilyyy ». Dit-il à la façon James Potter. Moi ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est le système. T'es sur que ça marche ?

Mais oui ! Ils font comme ça les moldus ! T'as juste à tirer sur la corde et.le tour est joué !

Ok

Prêt ?

Prêt !

Alors à trois tu tires…1….2…..3 !

SPLACH !

AARGH ! Cria Harry se relevant aussitôt

AU SECOUUURS ! ON M'ATTAQUE ! Hurla Peter, qui commençait à courir partout dans la chambre, la voix trois fois plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire.

...James ! Sirius ! Sortez de sous vos lits, je sais que c'est vous ! sortez sinon c'est moi qui va vous chercher !

Ro ! Tu ne pourras pas faire comme si tu ne savais pas que c'était nous Remus ? Au moins une fois pour jouer le jeu ! S'il te plait STP STP STP !

Non non non et non James, je ne ferais jamais semblant de croire à vos stupides « jeux » qui ne sont pas drôles du tout, sauf pour vous, dit-il.

N'empêche, faut avouez que ça réveille ! Très ingénieux ce système moldu, avoua Sirius en tendant un bout de papier à Remus :

« Matériel : Trois seaux -un par personne- chacun rempli de deux litres d'eau bien fraîche

; Trois cordes –toujours une par personne –

Positionnez chaque seau rempli d'eau bien fraîche au dessus de la tête de votre adversaire (avec un Wingardium Leviosa) et accrochez la corde sur le manche du sceau. Une fois cela fait, il ne vous reste plus qu'à tirez sur la ficelle de façon à ce que l'eau se déverse sur le visage de la victime.

Résultat : »

Bon, et bien je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de lire le résultat, je le connais déjà… Ca va Harry ?

Oui, dit-il alors qu'il essuyait tant bien que mal c'est cheveux (avec deux litres d'eau…c'est long…)

Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié de te prévenir, avec ces deux là, c'est une farce du genre 1 matin sur 10 !

UN MATIN SUR DIX ? Cria James

HA ! Me cris pas dans les oreilles s'il te plait James ! répliqua Sirius

MAIS CA NE VAS PAS ! D'accord, j'arrête de crier, dit-il alors que son voisin commençait à s'énerver. Mais ça ne va quand même pas ! Tu te rends compte ! 1 matin sur 10 ! C'est pas assez ! Faut qu'on accélère le rythme !

C'est pas l'idée qui me dérange, mais comment tu vas trouver des nouvelles farces ? Déjà qu'on a tellement plus d'idée qu'on prend des trucs moldus alors là…

Mais on a qu'à reprendre des anciens trucs pour les montrer à Harry ! répliqua James, comme si l'intéressé n'était pas là, ni Remus et Peter d'ailleurs.

James…soupira Sirius, connaît tu le sens du mot « innover » ? Pour Harry d'accord, mais ça va plus être marrant pour 'Mus et Peter !

Parce ce que ça l'est déjà ? Répliqua Remus

Alors ? T'as des idées ? Continua Sirius, ignorant totalement la réplique de son ami/victime.

Ba…c'est-à-dire que pour le moment non, mais on va y réfléchir !

Bon, nous on descend, vous venez ?

Oui !

Harry ?

Allez-y, je prends une douche et j'arrive.

D'accord, on t'attend en bas.

Les maraudeurs sortirent de la chambre, Remus et Peter en tête et James et Sirius derrière, réfléchissant à de nouvelles farces. Ils arrivèrent en bas, s'installèrent sur un canapé, et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien lorsque Peter cria :

J'AI TROUVE ! CA Y EST !

Quoi ?

J'ai enfin trouver la réponse ! Depuis que je l'ai vu je me pose cette question, mais ça y est !

Mais qu'elle question Peter ?

J'ai trouvé à qui ressemble Harry !

Harry ? Dirent les autres en rigolant

Oui !

Et alors, à qui il ressemble ?

A James bien sur !


	4. Retenues et refus

Chapitre 4 : Retenues et refus…

_Et alors, à qui il ressemble ? _

_A James bien sur !_

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent, premièrement avec inquiétude, avant d'exploser littéralement de rire. Sirius tapait du poing contre la table, Remus quant à lui se retenait difficilement de tomber par terre à force de rigoler. James, lui, les regardait, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Il savait qu'il se sentait bizarre en présence d'Harry, mais il ne connaissait pas la raison de cette sensation. Il finit par rejoindre ses deux amis dans leur fou rire, se persuadant que ce n'était rien. Ils réussirent à se calmer quelques minutes plus tard. Harry arriva ensuite et ils purent partir vers la grande salle. Comme à son habitude, Peter se jeta sur la nourriture, sous les visages exaspérés de Sirius et James. Remus quant à lui ni fit pas attention, il était tellement habitué à cela qu'à la fin c'était devenu normal. Harry, lui, les suivait, il avait la tête ailleurs, et ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Il s'assit et continua de réfléchir, alors que les autres mangeaient :

« Ca ne va pas Harry ? S'inquiéta Remus

Harry ! HOUHOUU ! Cria Sirius en agitant sa main devant le visage d'Harry.

Ha...désolé…

Tu ne manges pas ?

Non…je n'ai pas très faim…répondit-il, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait entendu…

Quelques minutes plus tôt…

Harry avait dit à ces amis de l'attendre en bas pendant qu'il se préparait. Alors qu'il eu fini ceci, il pris ses affaires et descendit. Il était déjà arrivé à la moitié des escaliers lorsqu'il s'arrêta net, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort :

_J'ai trouvé à qui ressemble Harry !_

_Harry ? Dirent les autres en rigolant_

_Oui !_

_Et alors, à qui il ressemble ? _

Harry commença à paniquer.

« Ca doit sûrement être quelqu'un de leur monde qui ressemble à mon faux-moi, c'est tout, rien de plus grave ! »

Mais malheureusement, il aurait pu passer des heures à se convaincre de cela, ce qu'il redoutait tant arriva :

_A James bien sur !_

Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il du s'appuyer sur le mur. Comment avait-il pu ? Quand l'avait-il vu ? Et alors il se rappela…le premier jour de son arrivée dans ce monde…

_Rogue ? _

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'a à me regarder comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre ?_

_C'est pourtant ce que tu es Servilus, dit un garçon brun aux yeux gris qui venait d'arriver, accompagner par 3 autres garçons._

Sirius, trop occupé à insulter Rogue, et James et Remus à observer celui-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais Peter, lui, avait sûrement du le voir. Il aurait fallu d'une seconde et tout ce serait bien passé, mais non, il fallait toujours que quelque chose (quelqu'un en l'occurrence) vienne tout compliqué. Déjà qu'il lui avait fait tant de mal dans son monde à lui, il fallait qu'il continu de gâcher les choses ce Queudver…Mais bon, il n'allait pas rester là toute la journée, il descendit doucement, et vit ces 3 amis écroulés de rire. Cela le soulagea un peu, mais il était quand même angoissé…

« On a potion en première heure. Dit James, ce qui fit sortir Harry de ses pensées. C'est…C'est avec les serpentards, pendant deux heures. Continua-t-il à l'adresse de Harry.

Ha…d'accord. Répondit celui-ci en baissant la tête, il ne s'était pas encore habitué à la présence de son père, alors lui parler…

Tu va voir, dit Sirius. Le prof est bien, il s'appelle Slughorn. Mais ce qui est moins bien, c'est que c'est avec les serpys…enfin bon….une nouvelle occasion de ne jamais les laisser tranquille !

Ils partirent ensuite vers les cachots. Ils étaient les premiers à y être, à part quelques gryffondors qui étaient déjà présents. Ils discutèrent quelques instants lorsque des voix, qui ressemblaient plutôt à des cris, leur parvinrent.

Si je ne me trompe pas, je dirais que ce hurlement digne d'un dindon est celui de ma cousine adorée Narcissa. Dit Sirius.

Je crois que tu vises juste, confirma James.

Ces deux derniers avaient instinctivement portés leur main à leur baguette, près à jeter n'importe quel sort, du moment qu'il touche quelqu'un de la bande.

Mais voyez qui est là ! dit un garçon blond, tenant par la taille une fille tout aussi blonde.

Tiens tiens, dit la fille, ce cher cous…hum…traître à son sang…

Attention Cissa tu as failli dire qu'il était de notre famille, dit Bellatrix en jetant un regard noir à son cousin.

Quel honte ! Comment as-tu osé insinuer ça « Cissa » ! Répliqua Sirius, en imitant la voix de sa cousine sur ce dernier mot, et en lui rendant son regard aussi.

Ne m'appelle pas comme cela ! Espèce de sang impure ! cria Narcissa Black.

Ha oui ? Et qui m'en empêchera ? Et je te signale au passage que, et j'en suis navré pour MOI, le même sang coule aussi bien dans mes veines que dans les tiennes !

Expelliarmus !

Furunclus

Petrificus Totalus !

Silencio !

Serpensortia !

Accio baguette !

Tarantallegra !

STOP ! C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ! ENCORE VOUS !

Effectivement, les deux groupes qui se battaient étaient bien connus pour cela. On pouvait maintenant voir Lucius, baguette à la main, regardant le professeur : par chance, il avait réussi à esquiver les sorts, Narcissa, elle, avait donc à présent le visage recouvert de verrues. Bellatrix était incapable de dire quoique ce soit, Sirius était pétrifié, James entamait -ou plutôt, poursuivait- une danse, quant à Rodolphus, il essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever le serpent autour de son cou qui l'étranglait.

MALFOY, LESTRANGE, POTTER, BLACK, BLACK ET BLACK TOUT DE SUITE CHEZ RUSARD !

Ils partirent vers le bureau de ce dernier, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de continuer à se lancer des regards dignes d'eux.

Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? Déjà que t'es pas belle, alors n'aggrave pas ton cas « Cousine »

La ferme ! Et j'suis pas ta cousine ok ?

Ho ! Quelles douces et mélodieuses paroles sortent de ta bouche « Cissa »

J't'ai dis de t….

Arrête Narcissa, tu vois pas qu'il en fait exprès !

Ho ! Mais c'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ? Bella…D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi on t'appelle comme cela…ce n'est sûrement pas en rapport avec ta beauté, qui doit être vraiment caché si tu en as une !

Bellatrix, plus forte que Narcissa, réussi à garder son calme, tout en marchant tête haute, le regard toujours aussi noir tel qu'on lui connaît.

Pendant ce temps…

Alors que la bataille commençait entre les serpentards contre James et Sirius, Peter regardait ces deux derniers la bouche grande ouverte, et les yeux pleins d'admiration, comme si lancer un sort était un miracle ; Harry regardait le combat se dérouler d'un œil inquiet (pour Sirius et James bien sur…) ; et Remus n'y faisait même pas attention : encore une habitude qu'il avait prise après 6 année passée auprès des maraudeurs.

Ha…ils n'ont pas d'autres choses à faire que de se battre ? Soupira Remus.

Leur professeur arriva, et après avoir disputé les deux groupes que se bagarraient, ils purent enfin aller en cours.

A la fin du cours, Remus, Harry et Peter se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Ils virent James et Sirius complètement étalés sur un canapé :

Alors, vous avez eu une retenue ?

On a du trier les papiers de Rusard…sans baguette en plus ! Et ça sera pareil tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine…dit James

J'vous ai jamais vu aussi malheureux d'avoir des retenus ! D'habitude c'est une occasion d'embêter encore plus Rusard pour vous ! dit Peter, qui ne comprenait pas.

Peter…Peter…Quand va tu apprendre à utiliser ton cerveau ? Si tu réfléchissais un peu plus, tu verrais pourquoi c'est un problème. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il y a la semaine prochaine, ou dois-je te faire un dessin ? dit Sirius, exaspéré.

...Ha OUI ! C'est vrai !

Enfin…Ca va aller Remus ? Tu sais, c'est pas un problème pour nous, on peut ne pas y aller !

Et en avoir jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Non, ça ira, on se débrouillera, Peter et moi.

C'est toi qui voit…

Harry, regardait cette scène, et ne comprenait rien à tout ce charabia, que pouvait-il y avoir la semaine prochaine ?

La semaine se passa tranquillement, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres disputes entre les maraudeurs et les serpentards. Les retenues les avaient sûrement calmés…jusqu'à la prochaine bagarre. Tous les soirs, James et Sirius allaient travailler dans le bureau de Rusard, et revenait vers 1h du matin, en soupirant comme toujours :

« C'est de l'esclavage ! Faire travailler des enfants, non mais ! Il ne nous paye même pas ! De l'esclavage, il n'y a pas d'autres mots ! »

Le jeudi arriva, et c'est alors qu'il ne restait plus que trois semaines pour qu'ils se trouvent une cavalière, que nos amis se rappelèrent qu'un bal était organisé !

Tu va y aller Remus ? demanda Sirius

Sûrement…il faut juste que je me trouve une cavalière…et toi ?

Pareil

Ho ! Tu peux parler Sirius, tu n'auras pas de mal à en trouver, coureur de jupons comme tu es !

Mai euh ! Et toi alors, tu va y aller avec qui ?

J'ai ma petite idée…Dit-il, le regard rêveur.

Ho non…et ça recommence avec Evans ! Halala ! Et toi Harry ? Tu vas y aller ?

Je ne sais pas…je ne connaît pas encore beaucoup de monde ici.

Ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle, puis se dirigèrent vers la Salle de Métamorphose. C'était le premier cours d'Harry dans ce monde avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Elle avait du s'absenter la semaine précédente, donc il ne l'avait pas beaucoup croisé.

Le cours se passa bien pour Harry, il savait que Mc Gonagall était au courant de son histoire, mais elle avait fait semblant de ne rien savoir et ça l'arrangeait. Ils sortirent de la salle…

Potter, pourriez-vous rester quelques instants s'il vous plait ?

Harry fit demi-tour et alla devant le bureau du professeur. Alors que James arrivait, elle le regarda bizarrement

Vous voulez quelque chose ? Lui dit-elle

Euh…vous avez…

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je voudrais parler à Mr Potter quelques instants, pourriez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plait ?

Harry sortit, gêné. James le regardait d'un air étrange. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Croire que c'était lui qu'on appelait quand elle avait demandé Potter ! Il fallait qu'il s'habitue à cette nouvelle vie d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James sortit de la salle et retrouva ses amis.

Alors, elle voulait de parler de quoi ?

Ho, c'est en rapport avec le Quidditch et le prochain match

Contre les serpys !

James est attrapeur, et Sirius est poursuivant. Expliqua Remus

Ils continuèrent de parler de Quidditch et entrèrent dans la salle commune. Ils virent alors une affiche sur le bal.

Et les gars, faudrait peut être y penser non ?

Ouais, bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! dit James, en se dirigeant vers deux jeunes filles dont Lily Evans.

Il est vraiment fou ! dit Sirius

Le silence se fit dans le groupe, ils étaient à présent en train de regarder James.

Euh…Lily, je voudrais te demander un truc.

La principale intéressée regarda son amie d'un air inquiet et soupira :

Dis toujours Potter…

Est ce que tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi ?

QUOI ?

Est ce que…

J'ai très bien compris Potter, c'est juste que je me demande comment tu oses me demander ça…pff…dit-elle en partant vers son dortoir en compagnie de son amie.

J't'avais di qu'elle changerai pas ! dit Sirius alors que James avait la mine dépitée

Sirius, ton sens du réconfort m'impressionnera toujours ! Soupira Remus.

Aller, c'est pas grave ! Y en a des dix fois mieux ! Continua Sirius, ignorant totalement les paroles de son ami.

TU COMPRENDS PAS SIRIUS ! C'est ELLE que je veux ! C'est ELLE que j'aime ! Cria James, en partant à son tour vers son dortoir, tous les regards tournés vers lui.

Les quatre amis s'assirent dans un canapé, préférant laisser James se calmer. Celui-ci revint rejoindre les autres, quelques instants plus tard, les yeux encore rouges.

On devrait y aller, dit-il.

Ok. Répondit Sirius, suivant son ami pour leur avant dernière retenue. A tout à l'heure les gars !

Les garçons restant parlèrent, puis Remus dit qu'il allait se coucher car il était fatigué. Harry avait remarqué cela durant la journée, leur ami rigolait moins, mangeait moins. Peter le suivait, sous le même prétexte. Harry n'avait plus d'autre choix que de faire pareil.

Plus tard, dans la nuit… 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sûrement un cauchemar, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas du à Voldemort…Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il trouva tout d'un coup que la pièce était silencieuse, trop silencieuse. Les ronflements habituels de Peter n'étaient pas là. Il se retourna, le lit de celui-ci était vide. Il n'était encore que minuit, James et Sirius devait encore être dans le bureau de Rusard. Il se retourna vers le lit de Remus. Pareil que celui de Peter : vide. Il entendit soudain un cri, et il crut comprendre d'où il venait. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre...et la, il l'a vit…


	5. Confrontation et révélation

Chapitre 5 :Confrontation et révélation

_Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre...et la, il l'a vit…_

Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi ronde et blanche. Elle était là, flottant dans les airs : la lune, pleine bien sur. Il réentendit le cri, sûrement Remus. Le pauvre, déjà qu'avec James et Sirius c'était dur, alors maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul (Peter ne faisait pas grand-chose) à affronter cela…

Il entendit alors un aboiement suivit de bruit de sabots. Il aperçut soudain James et Sirius, sous leur forme d'animagus, se dirigeant vers la forêt. Ils devaient pourtant être en retenue ! Ils avaient sûrement du sécher pour venir rejoindre Remus. Ils en recevraient certainement d'autres pour leur absence.

Il se rappela Hermione et Ron. Ils avaient finalement choisis de revenir à Poudlard pour leur septième année, mais si un signe leur permettait de savoir où étaient les horcruxes, ils seraient immédiatement repartis. Le trio, comme les Maraudeurs, était soudé, prêt à faire n'importe quoi si l'un des leurs était en danger. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer à son époque. Tout le monde devait sûrement le chercher, Ron et Hermione sont peut être furieux, ils doivent penser qu'il est parti sans les avoir informés…Il ôta cette idée de sa tête, et se sentit gêné de regarder comme cela à la fenêtre, et impuissant aussi. James, Sirius et Remus étaient certainement en train de se battre maintenant. Ca doit être horrible de se battre comme cela avec ses meilleurs amis. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et s'endormit quelque instant plus tard.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se leva, James, Sirius et Peter étaient encore endormis. Remus devait être à l'infirmerie. Il s'habilla puis descendit dans la salle commune, pour attendre les autres. Il entendit des voix de filles provenant de l'escalier. Lily, accompagnés de ses amies descendaient dans la salle commune. Elle l'aperçut et se dirigea vers lui :

Salut, on s'est déjà rencontrés l'autre jour, moi c'est Lily Evans.

Salut, moi c'est Harry Po…euh Harry Prown.

Si je peux te donner un conseil, ne reste pas trop avec les maraudeurs. Remus est gentil, mais Sirius et James…tu devrais les éviter. Ils ont déjà réussi à entraîner Peter et Remus dans leurs bêtises, j'aimerais mieux ne pas avoir à te donner une retenue, dit-elle en montrant son insigne de prêfete-en-chef.

Ce sont mes amis. Et je n'ai pas besoin conseil, même s'ils viennent d'une prêfete-en-chef, dit Harry, furieux, tout en se demandant comment il pouvait parler à sa future mère comme il avait parlé à Drago Malfoy, son pire ennemi.

Très bien, dit-elle. Mais je t'aurais prévenu...

Quelques instant plus tard, Sirius, James et Peter arrivèrent. Il préféra ne pas leur parler de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Lily. Ils partirent en direction de la Grande Salle.

Au fait, où est passé Remus ?

Ho, il avait mal à la tête, il est parti à l'infirmerie, il devrait nous rejoindre pour le premier cours.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger, ils se dirigèrent vers la classe de sortilège, mais une voix –ou plutôt un cri- les arrêta :

POTTER ! BLACK ! hurla Mac Gonagall en venant vers eux. J'ai appris que vous n'avez pas étaient en retenue hier ! Quand allez vous enfin vous conduire convenablement ! Dit-elle, à moitié désespérée. Cela fait 50 points de moins chacun, et une semaine de retenue en plus !

Vous n'avez pas été en retenue ? demanda Harry après que le professeur soit repartie.

Non, on en avait assez, on a préféré se promener dans les couloirs, dit Sirius

Harry fut déçu qu'il ne lui ait pas di la vérité, mais il comprenait qu'il lui mente sur ce sujet. Les quelques Gryffondors qui étaient autour d'eux continuaient à leur jeter des regards noirs depuis que Mac Gonagall était venue. Les ¾ des points perdus par Gryffondor étaient du aux bêtises des Maraudeurs. Remus se dirigea vers eux :

Salut vieux, ça va mieux ?

Oui, en pleine forme !

Très bien. Dit Sirius, qui contrairement à Remus semblait s'endormir sur place.

La journée fut ordinaire, sans incident, à part que James et Sirius essayaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur fatigue, ce qui fut sans succès. James fut envoyé à l'infirmerie après avoir confondu sa bouteille d'encre et son jus de citrouille. Sirius rejoignit son ami un peu plus tard, après avoir pris sa baguette du mauvais sens, et s'être lancé un « Reducto », ce qui eu pour effet de réduire le volume de sa tête par 3.

Le lendemain, Sirius et James étaient à nouveau en pleine forme. Ils sortirent dans le parc, profitant ainsi du week-end. Ils écoutèrent James leur faire un long discours sur la nouvelle saison de Quidditch.

...Mais bon, l'équipe est complète mais il faudra trouver un nouveau batteur, il y a toi Sirius, mais Mark Svance est parti. J'espère qu'on trouvera quelqu'un d'aussi bon que lui, mais sinon le reste de l'équi…

Excuse-moi de t'interrompre dans un moment si fatal James, mais il semblerait que l'on est de la compagnie…dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le reste du groupe se tourna, et ils virent un garçon s'asseoir sur un banc. Severus Rogue sortit un livre de son sac. James et Sirius se levèrent, suivis de Harry, Remus et Peter.

Accio Livre ! dit Sirius lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre de Rogue. Tiens, tiens, regarde ça James.

« Les plus Grands Mages Noirs »…Sirius, je crois que nous avons enfin la preuve…

Black ! Suivez moi s'il vous plait ! dit le professeur Mc Gonagall, mais le ton de sa voix n'était pas sévère, pas froid comme à l'ordinaire.

Sirius parti en regardant James, et en se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver.

Rend-moi ça Potter ! dit Severus une fois la directrice de Gryffondor partie.

Ha oui ? Et pourquoi t'offrirais-je ce plaisir Servilo ?

Parce que sinon je pourrais te dire quelque auquel tu ne t'attendrais pas…dit-il.

Rogue regarda Harry, un sourire sournois au lèvres. Il se souvint des paroles de Dumbledore :

«_ James Potter et Lily Evans ne doivent pas savoir que tu seras leur prochain enfant... _» « _Oui pourquoi ? Quelqu'un t'aurait-il vu ?Et bien, c'est-à-dire que…oui…Severus Rogue…Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…_ » Rogue savait que James était son père ! Harry savait qu'il était capable de lui dire. Il s'avança vers son ancien professeur et cria :

PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Harry ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !

Euh…Je sais pas…

Ha…je comprends, tout le monde a eu envie, au moins une fois dans sa vie de jeter un sort à Servilo…Maintenant que c'est fait, on va savoir ce qu'il voulait nous dire…Finite Incatatem, dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers Severus qui retrouva a présent l'usage de ses jambes. Celui-ci reparti en lançant un regard noir à Harry.

SERVILO ! Tu te dégonfles ? Alors, tu voulais me dire quoi !

Tss…Rien…T'es bien comme ton père toi ! Dit-il à Harry

T'ose même pas le dire ! ESPECE DE LACH…mais, pourquoi il t'a di ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ton père ? Il connaît aussi Servilo ?

Ho oui, très bien…dit Harry un sourire au lèvres.

Ils rentrèrent pour dîner. La Grande Salle était pleine, mais Sirius n'était pas encore revenu. Le soir, dans la salle commune, il n'y avait toujours pas de trace de lui.

Rusard l'a peut être enfermé dans les cachots !

Peter, il n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

Il en serait capable, dit Remus

Et puis de toute façon c'est Mc Go qu'est venu le chercher.

Ils continuèrent à réfléchir lorsque Peter rompit le silence

CA Y EST ! J'AI COMPRIS ! cria-t-il, alors que des premières années s'enfuirent en prenant peur.

Ho...Mais, pourrait-on savoir ce que tu as compris Queudver ?

J'ai compris pourquoi Rogue a dit à Harry « Tu es bien comme ton père » !

Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on sait déjà pourquoi il a dit ça. Tu n'as pas entendu Harry ? Son père connaît aussi Servilo.

Justement, vous vous rappelez de ce que je vous ai dis l'autre jour ?

Euh…

Vous ne m'écoutez donc jamais ?

Et bien…

Bon, je vous ai dis que Harry était le portrait caché de toi, oui toi James, et comme par hasard son père connaissait Rogue !

Alors, tu voudrais dire que…non, c'est impossible ! Ca ne ce peut pas !


End file.
